Dorks go Great Together
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: This Valentine's Day, Maka decides she will WIN Soul! She decides to ask him out, and even though she KNOWS he'll say never, she's willing to try anyways! :) One-Shot. Review and Follow and Favorite and I'll love you forever. Happy Valentine's Day! Characters are OOC.


_**Hey heys! :D This is a Valentine's Day SoMa One-Shot. The characters are incredibly OOC. I really hope you guys like it! It's another story based off of ME, so…it should be interesting! XD Please review and favorite and follow and I'll love you FOREVER!**_

I woke up that day and was just as sluggish as usual. My hair a mess, I figured I'd just take a lazy day…_wait a minute, _I thought,_ TODAY IS VALENTINE'S DAY! _I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I could hardly _wait_ to get to school! Today was the day that I would _finally_ claim Soul Eater as my boyfriend. I had him wrapped around my finger already, and I practically knew that he was just waiting for me to ask him out. I had butterflies in my tummy, and it wasn't helping that everywhere I went, I saw cutesy little hearts and cupids and roses. I dragged myself to school, still feeling a bit bad, but I perked right up when I talked to her best friend, Patty, on the bus. The whole way there they were just talking about how adorable a couple Soul and I would be.

The bus arrived at DWMA and all the meisters and weapons were making their way to the cafeteria to give their boyfriend or girlfriend a rose or something like that. I waited around and gave everyone free hugs and saying "happy Valentine's Day" to all my single friends. I was planning on asking Soul at lunch, since that was my best bet at getting him to say yes without his retarded friends getting in the way. So all throughout the day, I was all anxious and stuff. I gave him his valentine and I figured he was in a good mood because he started flipping out and showing everybody and yelling, "I GOT A VALENTINE! I GOT A VALENTIIIIINE!" Which, I decided, was a good sign. I gave some more people hugs, in hopes of spreading the love, and even though Soul hadn't hugged me yet, I was still cheerful and hoping for the best. When it came around the time to go to band class, I started getting nervous, because Soul was in that class. He played piano (obviously) and I guess you could say I "played" clarinet, though I was really bad at it, so I wouldn't consider it music.

Anyways, when I got to band class, I immediately took my seat, and assembled the rental clarinet that you have to use of you've forgotten yours. I wasn't going to put my mouth on it, since I was already sick, so I just left the mouth piece off and figured I could finger along to the music. After my clarinet was together and I had my sheet music out, I walked over to Soul's piano and sat next to him on the piano bench.

"Sup?" he said, stopping his fingers from gliding along to keys.

"Nothin' much…" I said, looking down at the foot pedals. Soul continued to play, and I just let myself listen to his music. The substitute teacher came up to the podium and tapped her baton on it. That was the signal to take our seats. So I left Soul, and walked to my seat. All through the band period, I kept thinking about Soul and what he might say to my asking him out. I kept thinking that he was probably going to say no. But I _had_ to keep my mind on the positive side, so I just continued to furiously finger the notes to "You're a Grand Old Flag". Once I realized that it was about time to go, I started getting that warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach again. It felt like my belly was made of plush, and a bunch of super fuzzy teddy bears were bouncing around in it. Not a great feeling when you're about to ask someone out. The bell rang, dismissing us to lunch, and I was about to leave, when I heard Soul calling my name. He was packing up his things, and he wanted me to stay with him. So I stayed, and helped him pack up and push his enormous instrument into a different room.

"You know, we're like, five minutes early," he said, sensing the awkward silence. I nodded, and pushed my clarinet case into my band locker, along with my sheet music, folder, and music books. We walked side-by-side out of the band room, and I saw an old teacher of mine and decided to say hi. (Really I was just trying to escape the awkwardness that was still lingering between Soul and I.) When I got to the lunch room, I took a seat and joined my friends in conversation about when the right time to ask would be. After some time, we decided that time was running out, and that Patty should just go and ask. And so she did. Little time after that happened, I saw Nick walking into the bathroom and Patty hopping back to talk to us.

"He pretty much just walked away," she said, "I can go back and talk to him once he comes out of there!" So I let her. And the SECOND time she came back, we were actually making some real progress here.

She came back to the table and said, "he said that if you really wanted to go out with him you wouldn't be such a wuss and you'd just ask him out yourself." I picked up my friend's paper lunch bag, and started hypervenalating into it. That's when Liz and Tsubaki came up to me and patted me on the back.

"It's going to be alright, Maka, let's just…go and ask him," Liz said, grabbing my left arm.

"Yeah…come on, let's go!" Tsubaki agreed, grabbing my right arm. Then they both dragged me to the other end of the cafeteria, all while embarrassing me and making me shout out disapproving things. When we got so far, the butterflies in my tummy grew so big; I simply couldn't take it anymore.

"No!" I yelled, "I need to get some water!" But the two had a death grip on me, and they were determined to get me to his table and to make me ask him out.

When I got there, I just stammered an stared and stuttered until he turned his head to me all casual-like and said, "yo, 'sup?"

Then I just blurted out, "Will you go out with me?!" And he said he couldn't give an answer because my friends were there. So I shooed them away, and asked for an answer.

"I will tell you…IN LAST HOUR!" he said. I just simply stated an okay, and left to go worry and at my table and tell everyone what was happening. So for the next two hours of school, I was worrying and telling my friends about him and worrying some more. Since he didn't tell me anything during seventh hour, I decided to just go to his locker and demand an answer.

"Sooo…yes or no?" I asked. A crowd had already gathered.

"Yes or no, to what?" he said, playing dumb.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" I blurted, a little too loud. He just laughed and told me to come with him to the band room. Apparently he had to get some stuff. So I ran alongside him, and we both got into the band room and stared at each other.

"So…*eh-hem*" I said.

"Eh-hem?" he asked. I nodded. There really wasn't anything to say. I was talking to my best friend, but it felt like much more…then I heard him whispering something. Over and over again. I think he was saying, "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yesss…" but I wasn't quite sure.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me right."

"Sooo…that's a "yes", then?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes. It's a yes." He smiled. Then he started skipping. And I was so happy, I couldn't hold back from skipping with him. I bet we looked like total dorks, but I didn't care. We were happy, and that was all that mattered. When we got outside, he began to run away with his arms full of stuff, but I quickly grabbed him and hugged him. He couldn't hug back, but I didn't really care.

_**WELL! It's FINALLY done! I'm so glad it's FINALLY done! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Even if you ARE forever alone! (I just HAD to say it!) :)**_


End file.
